Solo un toque tuyo basta
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento...


Bueno chicas acá les dejo mi no-muy-nuevo OS, lo digo porque ya tiene bastante tiempo en mis borradores y decidí subirlo como regalo a todas las chicas que me han dejado RR así que aki les va… espero que sea de su agrado… las quiero muchísimo!

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

C:

* * *

**Solo un toque tuyo basta**

_Si no veías más que el rostro de Bella, o Isabella Swan como realmente se llama, llegaría a tu mente el pensamiento de que veías a una persona agonizante, a la imagen de alguien consumiéndose y sufriendo. Pero no podías estar más lejos de la realidad. El sudor que perlaba su rostro, la mueca de su boca y la fuerza con la que cerraba sus ojos – aunque desease mantenerlos abiertos- absolutamente todo eso era causado por el movimiento que hacía Edward dentro de ella. Cada embestida de su miembro la encendía al mínimo roce, cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada poro y poco a poco sentía que no podría soportarlo más, que el placer la haría explotar en mil pedazos en cualquier segundo._

_Aunque solo quisiera y necesitara gritar, maldecir o pedir por más, y no podía. Su mutismo – el cual maldecía en momento como ese- le hacía imposible todo cuanto quería decir o gritar. Lamentaba haber perdido a su madre y de paso su voz en aquel maldito día de accidente hace casi diez años atrás pero no podía cambiar nada. Sobre todo porque ponía en duda si su Edward le hubiese dado un segundo de su atención sin esa dificultad. El se convirtió en la razón de su existencia, la solución de su pena, y su soledad._

_Ese maravilloso día en que lo conoció su mundo se dio un vuelco para no volver a ser el mismo_…

Llegaba tarde a entregar unos papeles a Carlisle Cullen – el padre de Edward, aunque ella no tuviese idea de ese detalle hasta ese momento- se suponía que esa era la última tarea extracurricular que realizar pues la habían contratado de Secretaria en la Agencia Inmobiliaria Black y Asociados pero no para hacer delivery, pero todo cuanto pudo objetar se atoró en su cerebro cuando lo vio ingresar por el ascensor que ella había dejado hacia apenas unos minutos. Se sintió –literalmente- como pez fuera del agua. Se sintió mareada, las manos empezaron a sudarle y por poco empezaba a babear por la boca que mostraba ligeramente abierta.

A pesar de que traía ropa bastante sencilla, la llevaba como si fuese modelo profesional. Simplemente perfecto. Era musculoso, incluso con la camiseta suelta se le veía de lejos aquello, pero también podías decir que era de los chicos que no se complicaban con eso, de los que no se obsesionaban y ¡Dios Santo! Destilaba sexo puro al caminar...

¡Ni ella misma creía la clase de pensamientos libidinosos que le carcomían con solo verlo!

Pero bien valía perder la cordura solo por aquel espectáculo digno de una enorme salva de aplausos y risitas tontas.

Bella no recordaba ni su nombre y todo aquello parecía ir en Slow Motion (cámara lenta) pues apenas podía pestañear. Cuando vio en color de su cabello con una luz mejor su corazón dio un salto que hubiese asustado a cualquiera. Era una especie de combinación fabulosa de bronce, oro y sexualidad que no había visto jamás. Le dieron ganas de recorrer sus dedos una y otra vez allí, y enredar aún más ese maravilloso revoltijo.

Sin embargo antes de poner en orden cualquier idea que tenía en la cabeza, la puerta del despacho de Carlisle se abrió y una hermosa pelirroja salió disparada.

¡oh!- dijo al verlo- Cariño ¡llegaste! – gritó a continuación y se volvió prácticamente un borrón al lanzarse a esos brazos enormes – ¡Edward! ¡Te extrañe tanto! – siguió mientras los sueños y más profundos deseos de Bella se derrumbaban al observar la emotiva escena.

Lo más importante es que ya estoy aquí ¿no? – contestó el Dios de la lujuria, y Bella casi desmaya al oírle, era unas notas graves llenas felicidad y deseo.

¡Dios! Ella jamás se sintió así con su cuerpo, la excitación la asustó sobretodo porque nunca pensó que fuese posible que eso pasase viendo a alguien y menos solo oyéndolo.

-¿Estas llorando? –preguntó el al sacarla un poco de su efusivo abrazo para observar el rostro un poco enrojecido.

- Es… es que todo esto no me lo puedo creer aún. Ahora este es el mejor cumpleaños de manera oficial. ¡Gracias hermanito! – Aplaudió la pelirroja.

-Claro Tanya- Dijo él rodando los ojos. Sin embargo se formó una hermosa y radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Bella al escuchar en parentesco que compartían.

-¡Isabella Swan! Pero que gratísima sorpresa.- La voz de Carlisle que siempre le hacía sentir en casa, en ese momento la hizo saltar en su sitio asustándola y volviéndola a la realidad.

Ella quiso desaparecer al saberse el centro atención de todos los presentes pero sobre todo porque El estaba viéndola. Se puso demasiado roja.

A continuación vió solo a Carlisle levantó la mano en forma de saludo y pronunció un Hola con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Este no se sorprendió pero al ver de un modo periférico Tanya y Edward mostraban algo e irritación. Pero a Edward se le olvidó todo su fastidio en cuanto la vio dos veces. Creyó que soñaba que tanto solo de El Cairo le afectó y la confundió con una visión, un maravilloso Oasis en medio del desierto.

La verdad que no tenía suficientes palabras y menos las mas adecuadas para describir su belleza o lo que recorría en ese momento por su columna vertebral al observar detenidamente el rostro hermoso casi delante de él o el sonrojo, y ¡Dios lo libre! Ese cuerpo de infarto.

Llevaba una falda entubada color azul marino que iba hasta sus rodillas y se ceñía decididamente a su angosta cintura, sus caderas redondeadas y sus piernas largas y blancas, tanto o más que la blusa que traía, se mostraban en todo su esplendor. Completando todo con un blazer lila pálido y sutil que tenía el mismo color que los altísimos tacones. Era con un ángel que por más dulzura que transmitiese, te invitaba a pecar… una y otra vez.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo de aquello, tenía bajo su cuerpo aquel regalo de los cielos. Aunque siguiese preguntándose continuamente que había hecho – suficientemente bien- para merecerla de esa manera.

_-Te amo, ¡oh! Bella…- gemía El- Amor mío ¡ah!- decía entrecortadamente cuando sentía que llegaba. Bella solo podía gemir en respuesta. O mover los labios en forma de Te amos, pero no podía evitar sentirse avariciosa, moviendo sus manos tanto como pudiera para tocar al hombre que la hacía llegar al cielo siempre. Sus manos tenían libre albedrío para tocarlo cuanto pudiese y ella se adueñaba de su cuello, su rostro, su hermoso cabello y todo cuanto tuviese a su alcance._

_-Bella, Bella – llamaba el entre gemidos casi incoherentes. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban experimentando. Ambos habían soñado con probarse los labios, acariciar un poco de sus pieles pero esto iba demasiado lejos de todo sueño, aunque secretamente ambos necesitaban todo lo que sentían en ese momento._

_-Amor ¡Bella! Ya no puedo más… ah!- mientras arremetía con mas fuerza, con más entrega.- Te amo, ¡te amo! Nunca dejaré de hacerlo._

_Sus codos estaban apoyados en la cama a cada lado del rostro de Bella, sus alientos rozaban, y amaban el hecho de que fuera solo amor lo que había en ese instante. El sudor que él le producía le hacía sentir poderoso. Y ya no había vuelta atrás…_

_Bella abrió los ojos como platos mientras llegaba su orgasmo, gritándole – metafóricamente- cuanto lo amaba con esa mirada. Edward creyó ver su alma mientras derretía con cada nueva embestida ese brillo hermoso y lujurioso, que emanaban sus ojos, que le consumía el alma y derribaba cada milímetro de su juicio. En ese momento las manos avariciosas de Bella que estaban enredadas en el almiar que parecía el pelo de Edward se apretaron aún más y su cuerpo se tensó, mientras seguía viéndolo con lascivia desbordante y los músculos internos de su intimidad estrujaban a Edward de forma absolutamente deliciosa para ambos._

_El nivel de éxtasis que apoderó de Edward al sentirse casi succionado por el palpitante y caliente interior de Bella hizo que se perdiera en la mirada de amor de ella, demostrando que podía entregarle el mundo si ella lo desease, mientras se derramaba en su interior._

_No se detuvieron, no pensaron, solo disfrutaron de ese increíble clímax alcanzado, del nirvana máximo, de su entrega por inigualables segundos, hasta que disminuyeron un poco el movimiento, acompasando así sus respiraciones y poder así besarse suavemente uno al otro._

_La sensación de estar en el cielo le hizo caer a Edward desde lo más alto, al darse cuenta de que en esa ocasión no habían usado ningún método anticonceptivo, puesto que se había olvidado del mundo en cuanto Bella cruzó el umbral de su departamento usando esos tacones que lo mataban y envuelta en un vestido rojo de infarto, haciéndole besarla como si no hubiese mañana y embargándole la sensación de seguridad y amor en su pico más alto, también la llevó a olvidarse del universo._

"_no creo que tenga que preocuparme de ninguna enfermedad" pensó El- "pero probablemente en nueve meses… no importa"- decidió, sin darse cuenta aún que Bella le observaba maravillada debajo de su cuerpo, casi preguntándole que le pasaba._

_Reparó en la mirada anhelante de respuesta de ella y volvió a besarla para hacerle olvidar hasta su nombre durante toda la noche._

_Edward jamás tendría suficiente de su Bella…_

* * *

_Gracias por pasarse chicas, un beso enoooooooooooorme y muchos abrazos de oso! tengo que volar! pero no puedo irme sin agradecer a las maravillosas lectoras que me han agragado a sus favoritos en cuanto terminé el segundo cpi de mi Two-shot. GRacias no es suficiente. Estoy emo-cionada jajjaja C:_

_y sobretodo a Mila por su rr, un abrazote nena! Bueno nos vemos luego chicas gracias por pasarse y dejenme sus opiniones sip!_

_PD: No quisieran gritar con este Edward? Yo si!_

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

_Ale!_

_C:_


End file.
